The Gunner's rescue
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: After some prodding from Copain, Ciel realizes his feelings for Femme when she is kidnaped. Can Ciel and Copain save her in time.


**Since there was only one or two other Skygunner fanfiction out there, which is sad since it was one of my first PS2 games and I enojyed it, I decided to do one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skygunner.**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Rive. The ocean was blue and sparkly. The sky was clear. Children were playing outside. Everything was peaceful. As this was going on there was a trio of gunners were on their way to the market. One had spikey orange hair with orange eyes and was dressed mainly in red. Another had short blue hair and eyes, wearing a mix of creamy colors. Both were males while the last one was female. The female was taller than the boys and had lime green eyes and hair. She wore a simple white dress that was modest in nature. Their names were Ciel, Copain, and Femme respectively. The trio were out grocery shopping.

"Any reason you guys tagged along with me?" Asked Femme, curiously.

"Just in case you bought the wrong stuff or get the right stuff but they were bad." Said Copain, nonchantly. "Last time, Ciel bought apples that were all sour. Had to find that out the hard way."

"Hey C'mon. How was I supposed to know the ripe ones from the sour ones." Protested Ciel.

"Tch. You know if you weren't busy with your plane." Said Copain.

"Hey at least I maintain Avenir at a regular basis. With the amount of time you put into Chevalier I'm surprised it's still flyable." Said Ciel.

"That just shows how good Chevalier is." Said Copain, smugly.

Femme giggled at her friend's banter. It was really amusing to see them argue over the littlest of things. It really made her stay in Rive all the more enjoyable. The two quickly became great friends with her. As they were arguing about something else she was inspecting the food in the market to make sure they were ripe before purchasing them. As Femme was doing this Copain began to talk about her.

"So Ciel. What do you think of Femme?" Asked Copain.

"Well, she's nice, friendly, good pilot, and a good cook." Said Ciel, remembering the good qualities of Femme including her good cooking.

"Not that, bone head. I mean do you love her." Said Copain, getting to the point.

"What!?" Yelled Ciel, blushing madly. Fortunately for them Femme was too busy in shopping to hear their conversation. "I don't like her that way."

"C'mon man. She's perfect for you. She's a good cook, beautiful, she's gentle but firm when she needs to be, and a good pilot. Plus, she's bound to have some mechanical know-how since she's from Neju. Everyone there has some technical know-how and with her being a Neju gunner she's probably one of their best." Said Copain, presenting the positives with being together with Femme. "Besides, I can't be around you all the time. I got my own life to take care of. She can make sure you're eating, not around your plane all the time, cook for you, and even help with your plane. And don't use that 'I don't like her speech' I seen you look at her several times."

Ciel put some thought into it. Copain was right. He can't be around all the time. Copain caught Ciel sleeping in his plane after falling asleep while doing maintaining on it several times but there were times when he was away that Ciel sometimes forgot to eat and do his job as a gunner. He didn't really mind going into a relationship with Femme. She was great. She already helped improve Avenir's performance several times. And he can't deny he may have developed feeling toward the female gunner. The thing was that she was a gunner of Neju and she was going home as soon as her vocation was over. He wondered if he could convince her to stay.

"I don't know. She's got a responsibility in Neju." Said Ciel.

"Pfft. As if losing one gunner will be bad for Neju. They got a tons of them." Said Copain.

It was true. Being an industrial town that produced everyday products to top of the line weaponry along with prototype equipment Neju had a sizable force of gunners to protect it from harm.

"I guess. But still..." Said Ciel.

"Sigh. Just tell her before she leaves or you'll regret it for the rest of your live. Or until you go make a trip to Neju." Said Copain, leaving to go help Femme with the groceries.

After a while of grocery shopping the three were heading back to the boat that will take them to the mansion where the gunners were living in when several smoke grenades appeared before them and exploded.

"Whoa!" Yelled Ciel, as he tried to get out of the cloud of smoke.

"C'mon. Of all the times." Complained Copain, as he tried to get out as well.

Eventually the two managed to get out of the smoke cloud and found each other.

"Where's Femme?" Asked Ciel, noticing she was not with them.

They then heard a scream that sounded like Femme. The two turned to the source and saw a several bags of groceries on the floor and Femme being carried away by Poulets, Ventre's servants.

"Let go of me!" Yelled Femme, as she struggled to free herself. Despite the Poulets being the size of little children they still captured her with their large numbers.

"Hey! Let her go!" Yelled Ciel, afraid of Femme's safety.

The Poulets stopped and looked to see that other Gunners after them.

"EEE! More Gunners!" Yelled a Poulet.

"Run away!" Yelled another.

The Poulets then ran faster with some grabbing some food from food stands and throwing them at the boys. The boys managed to dodge the thrown food and were slowly catching up until a Poulet in a Petit fighter showed up and began firing at the gunners.

"C'mon! You've got to be joking!" Yelled Copain as he and Ciel ran into an alley. The two were at a lost on what to do. They didn't have fighter planes nearby so they were at a lost on what to do. "Got any ideas, Ciel?" Asked Copain under the sound of bullet fire.

"No! That fighter has us trapped. If we try to move it'll fire at us. We just have to wait until the chief comes and helps us.

Fortunately for them, they didn't have to as the Petit fighter was shot down by approaching police planes. The two waved their hands in thanks before resuming their hunt for Femme. The two were running when they saw a speed boat manned by Poulets with Femme on board speeding away.

"We got to hurry!" Yelled Ciel.

"I know but there's no way we'll catch them. We got to get our planes! It's the only way." Said Copain.

Ciel grinded his teeth before complying. After a quick call to the police chief to tell him about the situation and getting their planes ready for takeoff. The two were in the air, flying to where they'll meet up with the police planes that were searching for Femme.

"Do you have anything?" Asked Ciel to a police officer in the phone attached to his plane.

"Yes. We spotted the speed boat met up with an aerial war ship. We've been following the ship from a safe distance. We'll send out a flare to notify you of our location." Said a police officer.

The two then saw a flare go off some distance away and flew to the location. Sure enough they saw two police planes keeping a steady place against the aerial battle ship.

"You two get reinforcements. We'll take it from here." Said Ciel.

"Understood." Said a police officer, before signaling his partner to get out.

"Ready to go Copain?" Asked Ciel.

"Scoff. When have I ever been not ready?" Replied Copain.

"Okay. Just be careful. Femme is in there." Said Ciel.

The two then began their assault on the warship. The two fired at the gun emplacements on the right side, destroying them. The warship then retaliated with the Gatling gun on top of the ship and on the deck behind the bridge but the Gatling were too slow for the agile planes. As this was happening Femme was busy removing the rope that was tied to her knees. She was already done with the knots on her hands. Apparently the Poulets were as incompetent doing knots and keeping an eye on prisoners as they were as pilots because all the free ones were doing is fooling around. She then stealthily made her way out of the bridge to see the Gatling gun fire at Ciel. Femme then made her way to the automated Gatling gun and began to examine it, trying to find out how to disable it. She then found the solution and began to disable the device. After some tinkering she stopped the gun and began to wave at the boys.

"Ciel. Look!" Yelled Copain.

Ciel looked at saw Femme at the flight deck.

"Alright. Copain, cover me. I'm going to try and pick Femme up." Said Ciel.

Copain nodded before firing at the warship to get the crews attention. With the defenses distracted, Ciel made his way to the flight deck.

"Need a lift." Said Ciel, trying to sound brave.

"Giggles. I sure do." Said Femme.

She then climbed aboard. Unfortunately, since Avenir was a single seat fighter Femme had to sit on Ciel's lap and wrap her arms around his neck to stabilize herself, making him blush. He then moved away from the warship with the Poulets still not knowing of their prisoners escape. Copain then noticed this and began launching pumpkin bombs at the warship, finally taking it down and causing it to crash into the ocean.

"Nice job Romeo. You got the girl and saved the day." Said Copain.

Ciel then blushed at this with Femme giggling at his reaction.

"Let's go home." Said Ciel.

The three gunners then flew back home. Later that night Femme and Ciel were outside of the mansion, thinking about the day.

"Today sure was interesting. Wasn't it?" Asked Femme.

"Yeah." Said Ciel.

"So, Copain told me that you have feeling for me?" Asked Femme, causing Ciel to blush.

"W-Well. I m-m-might." Stuttered Ciel.

Femme then giggled at this before looking at the moon.

"Well. That sure explains a lot." Said Femme.

"What things?" Asked Ciel.

"You keep looking at me for some time. I was beginning to think you did have feeling for me." Said Femme.

Ciel put some thought into it before complying.

"Yeah. I guess I do have feelings for you." Said Ciel.

"Well then those feelings are mutual." Said Femme.

Ciel then looked at her in shock. Femme then turned toward him and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. Ciel blushed at this and so did Femme.

"What to go to bed?" Asked Femme.

"Not yet." Said Ciel, looking at the moon.

The two then looked at the moon. After a while Ciel grabbed Femme's hand and held it. With her, accepting the hand. Copain, meanwhile, was looking at the new couple with a smile on his face.

 **Read and Review**


End file.
